Dark Matter Knights
by Doragon Kimera
Summary: What if the Allspark wasn't destroyed when Sam pushed the cube into the megatron chest, What if that was only one third of the Allspark, Find out here what happens to the other two thirds of it, OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Matter Knights **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers if I did I'd be rolling in it now.**

**(A/N). this is my first fan fiction ****so be nice **

"Speaking", (Thinking), **"Transformer Speaking", **Hated word from that persons POV, **Important note**,

**Chapter 1 story start**;

**Journal Entry 01**

**P**ain that's all I felt like I'd been thrown into a extremely blunt blender.

Hi my name is John Hall and I'm 5 years old, now I realize that I'm speak, think or write smarter than most 5 year olds, but then again most 5 year olds don't have a family like mine or I've yet to meet someone like me. Anyway I better continue before I get distracted again, I was born in Boulder City Hospital and I have lived in Boulder City all my life and these first 5 years of my life can be described in one word; HELL or I prefer 5 words; Rapid Spiral Descent Into Hell.

My first 3 years of my life I didn't even know my damn name and these last 2 years have gone from bad to worse, I can only predict that at this rate I'll be extremely lucky I'm not dead by the time I turn 10.

So tonight I'm escaping I've got all pretty planned out. I got one large backpack filled bottles of water, non-perishable foods, some blankets, change of clothes, a map, a compass, a head torch and a digital watch I stole from my dads collection it's not like he'll notice it, it has also been set to alert me of each hour gone by as well as what time my family wake up which will be in 22 hours time give or take a hour, which should give me plenty of time to get away from this hell hole.

Once they close and lock the front door I'll grab my stuff and go out the back door and onto The Historic Railway Hiking Trail which should lead me to Hoover Dam, the border and the start of my freedom now I realize that I'm taking extreme measures and I should tell a responsible adult well guess what tried that they didn't believe me, thought I was joking around got spotted by the family and it made everything worse that was when I turned 4 at the end of the week I had bruises the entire rainbow spectrum.

Once I'm out of here I'll no longer call the Halls my family and Pauline & Bob/mother & father. Anyway I seem to be monologing sufficed to say I'm leaving as soon as the family drive off to Las Vegas apparently for the whole day, there taking my older siblings with them which is perfect for me, 1st my two big twin brothers I call them the hunters because everyday they have me play hide & seek/chase, now that doesn't sound too bad but if they find & catch me they beat me black and blue so I do my damned hardest to stay hidden/ try and out run them.

Just seen my 2nd pair of elder siblings they are my two big twin sisters that expect to waiter on them hand as well do all the chores in the house and garden, I mean come on even servants get better working conditions than I do.

Of course all my siblings expect me to do my homework and get top marks for them no matter what, I guess that might explain my higher than normal intelligence when I did a I.Q test at the library I discovered my I.Q was 120 now at 5 years old that is pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

So anyway the family is going to Las Vegas for the day to celebrate the twins Jack & Tim's 18th birthday naturally their leaving me here just like they have done every birthday except my own which they ignore but that's alright all part of the plan. Oh would you look at that their going earlier than I expected looks like **Operation Freedom **is starting now. Now hopefully this is not the last time I write in this journal but hopefully the last time I write in Boulder City/ Nevada, Here they come, It's Go Time.

**Journal End**

**I**f someone was to look through the window of 1020 Key's Drive they would see chaos trying to come to order, we've got 6 figures running all over the house like chickens with their heads cut off, and one figure hiding in the background watching in amusement, so let's introduce these people shall we; Figure one is a white male with black hair in a crew-cut hairstyle, he's 6'4 in height and 280lbs in weight his name is Bob Hall a Account Manager in Nevada State Bank in Boulder City.

The second figure is a white figure with pale skin and is 5'8 in height and 154lbs in weight, has blonde hair in a ponytail and goes by the name Pauline Hall a Housewife who spends most to all of her time around at friends & neighbours houses gossiping.

The next two figures look nearly exactly the same almost like one of them is a clone of the other one, they are 6'2 and are 252lbs in weight for each of them, they both have black hair and both in the short back and sides hairstyle, their eyes they got from their father brown borderline black, like their hearts if you asked the seventh figure but we're jumping the gun, the twin boys names are Jack & Tim and they are 18.

The next two figures are white females 5'4 in height and 133lbs in weight apiece, they have blonde hair like their mum however they both have highlights in their favourite colours, they also have dark green eyes just like their mum, the twin girls name are Paris & Lisa and they are 14years old.

And finally the seventh figure the one hiding in the background at a smaller than average height of 3'0 and weighing at a low amount of 37lbs, with light brown hair and light green eyes almost showing a innocence but definitely showing an intelligence, his name is John Hall the youngest of the hall family at just 5 years old.

"Pauline dear, come on get a move on I want to get their and not run into traffic" said Bob as he loaded the car with what seems to be everything including the kitchen sink.

"Coming honey I'm just going through my list" replied Pauline with a piece of paper that looked to be a mile long vertically.

"You and your damn lists woman" muttered Bob "come on lets go already" called out the teenagers already in the car.

"Jack, Tim, Paris, Lisa have you got everything because we're not turning the car around once we set off" asked Pauline, "yes mum" was the reply from the teenagers, "Right let's be off then don't forget to lock the door honey" said Pauline as she climbed in the car "yes dear" said Bob as he closed the door, locked it, jumped in the car and driving out of there like a bat out of hell.

"Perfect looks like Operation Freedom is starting four hours earlier than I expected, hopefully by the time they notice I'm gone I'll be in another state or two" said john while smiling "I've got everything I'll need, best thing about it though It's not as heavy as I thought it would be and I've even finally remembered to pack that just might be important like toilet paper for when I have wipe my backside and soap, roll on deodorant and some money which they either won't notice or if they do I'll be long gone for them to do anything about it said john happily as he looked at the money that looked to be about $200 dollars,

"alright off we go" he said as he grabbed his shoes/hiking boots and his backpack & putting both of them on "well goodbye Halls residence at 1020 Key's Drive, Boulder City, Nevada It's been well it's been hell and I hope I never come back here in this life or the next" he said resolutely as he walked out the back door,

down the garden steps, out the garden gate and walked towards the hiking trail "and onto my new life" said john resolutely as he walked on not looking back at the house that has been his hell and prison for the first five years of his life and for some reason the house looked darker, colder despite the sun looking down through the thin clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Matter Knights **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers if I did I'd be rolling in it now.**

**(A/N). this is my first fan fiction, Don't like it-Don't read it.**

"**Speaking", (Thinking), "Transformer Speaking", **Hated word from that persons POV, **Important note**,

**Chapter 2 story start**

It's been a little over six hours since 'Operation Freedom' started and john has managed to travel a fair distance from the hall's residence he'll never call it home because to him it wasn't, he was still on the Historic Railroad Hiking Trail, he had just passed under Lake Shore Rd he was travelling at a steady pace and coming to a set of mountains he knew he had at little over 14 hours but that don't mean nothing if they catch up to me Come on John once your past the mountains then you can have a few hours rest" said john to himself to motivate him and steel his determination and drive him onwards always looking forwards never looking back for fear of those people being right behind him.

It also seems John is getting a little Divine help as the clouds have been blocking the sun all day "I guess all that praying to God did come in handy" joked John as he trekked onwards.

**Meanwhile with the Hall's Family**

It had been about 7 hours since the hall's left their beautiful home they made good time and no traffic jams at any point on the way there.

When they arrived in Las Vegas Paris & Lisa did the twin puppy dog eye begging to Bob & Pauline to stay longer than the day, in the end they really didn't have to try that hard before Bob announced to family they would stay the entire weekend and go back on Monday.

"But honey what about the boy" said Pauline distastefully,

"Relax sweetie he wouldn't dare do anything to make the home a mess if he knows what's good for him" said Bob smugly,

"Yeah Mom relax we'll just discipline/beat him if he does" said jack with Tim agreeing,

"How about we just hit him even if he doesn't just to make sure he knows his place and not get independent" said Paris with Lisa grinning evilly be at least be a quarter way through by the time the sun set.

He was travelling at a steady pace not going too fast and making himself exhausted nor too slow and wasting precious time "I need to keep going, I have

"Great idea girls it'll be the perfect way for this celebration to come to an end with a nice game of hide and go hit John" said the Bob as the whole family started laughing and agreeing together,

Too bad what They don't realize is all they have done is bought John more time to get away.

**Meanwhile with John**

John was further than he thought he would be at this time, the sun was setting he was still on the Hiking Trail but had just crossed the mountains,

"I guess all that hide& go chase I experienced came in handy after all" said John who was quite impressed with himself,

(even though I know a adult wouldn't take this long but for a five year old it is quite a achievement, and I'll celebrate this achievement by having a small victory dance followed by a two hour nap) thought John as he leaned against the side of the mountain and got comfortable with a few blankets to keep warm "I'll just give myself time to rest and get my second wind" said john tiredly not knowing he's got about two and a half days added on to how long the hall's discover he's gone.

"**BEEP, BEEP,------BEEP, BEEP**," john quickly awoke to the noise coming from his watch and almost panicked thinking he'd been asleep most of the night only to look at his watch using the head torch and see he's only been asleep an hour.

Looking around to find nothing and no one around he chuckled to himself "figures I feel safer in the middle of nowhere than at that house/hellhole" said John as he repacked his stuff leaving out the compass, map and head torch and then head off along the Hiking Trail.

"Oh hell" that pretty much explained what was wrong but in case it didn't let us elaborate shall we?, John thought he could use the Hiking Trail over Hoover Dam, only problem was the Hiking Trail ended before they got to Hoover Dam hence the "Oh hell".

"Well looks like I'm gonna have to take my chances with the highway and pray nobody sees me or 'Operation Freedom' goes down the damn drain" said John as he walked along the hard shoulder and stayed on the same side as the Hiking Trail having to duck down and hide when ever he spots any headlights which at this time of night was few and far between.

"Come on, gotta get to Hoover Dam before they notice I've pulled a Houdini" sighed John as he picked up the pace and looked above him and saw a beautiful full moon out,

"Well time to pick up the pace and travel at a good speed as I've haven't seen any headlights for the past hour" said John as he came to a narrow corner that looked like it came back on it self, just as he started to get going he saw some lights and turned to his left and saw Hoover Dam.

"Well I'll be, there it is Hoover Dam and I'm nearly there" said John as he turned back to the highway and set off at a decent pace "can't stop now not while I'm this close even if I am ahead of schedule all it means I'm buying myself extra time to get further away from them" said John as he took a quick drink while moving off to unknown to him and the Hall family his new life.

* * *

(A/N), Well here is chapter 2 please R&R, And maybe give some transformer names to come up with as I've quite a few OC's that need naming will try to update but I'm typing as fast as I'm thinking up the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Matter Knights 

Disclaimer; I don't own Transformers if I did I'd be rolling in it now.

(A/N). this is my first fan fiction, Don't like it-Don't read it.

"Speaking", (Thinking), **"Transformer Speaking", **Hated word from that persons POV, **Important note**,

**Chapter 03 Story Start;**

As the sun started to rise we see our brave 5 year old John finally getting to Hoover Dam. "Damn that took a bit longer than I thought, well no time to stop now" said John tiredly as he stepped on the dam he felt a presence.

"What the-, what's this" said John a little startled.

Now most 5 year olds would run away from this but to john this presence felt warmer and safer than he had ever felt in his life so he followed where it wanted him to go.

"Now it seems I'm playing follow the presence" said John in amusement as he followed it to two towers connected to the dam on the left side and found a door in one of the towers.

"Knowing my luck it'll either be locked and alarmed or unlocked and deserted" said John as he tried the door to his surprise it was unlocked, (option 2 it seems, but then again is there anything to steal anyway) thought John.

He went down flights and flights and flights of stairs "I feel I'm gonna get to the earth's core soon" joked John as he continued.

The presence seemed to sense this and seemed to pull him further down the stairs and the through a large tunnel when he came out of the tunnel he saw a enormous Cube.

"Wow this must be the rubix cubes great grandfather" the presence seemed to come from the cube, "I better hurry before a guard shows up" said John as he ran up a yellow stairwell all the up to the top of the cube, "It's beautiful, it truly is beautiful" said John who was extremely tired now decided to lie down face first on the Cube and hug it as best he can.

The Cube was slowly awakening and then all of a sudden felt a innocence, a playfulness, a pureness that it hadn't felt it since it was a little block it self.

The Cube was waking up slowly but surely after sending his presence out to call for assistance to help him after being trapped here all these eons ago.

The Cube felt a oneness pass through himself and now all of his attention was now on the little being that was hugging and resting on the top of his shell.

The Cube smiled to himself and went gently into the little being's mind and within nano-seconds had processed all of the data files that the little being had.

The Cube was old, older than human and even some planets but this was the first time he had experienced remorse, pain, anger, hatred, sympathy, admiration and other feelings.

Instantly the Cube knew that he had to do something to help this precious spark/soul that little being had.

To preserve it, to cherish it like no one else had before the Cube with it's full knowledge and wakefulness and absolutely no regrets made a decision that would change everything that would happen in the years to come.

The Cube was old, Older than even he knew, he was tired, it was time someone else took his place,

The Cube was old,

The Cube blew out the transformers in the power grid causing the biggest blackout in human history spanning over 3 States,

The Cube sent out a massive burst of lightening arching to one spot and into John's body that was no longer tired or sore, John arched his back in intense pain but never cried out.

When the emergency lights came on John who had been resting on top of the Cube was gone.

Said boy found himself back on top of Hoover Dam and quickly & quietly moved in the same direction as he was travelling before but at a much faster rate and just before he turned a corner and lost sight of Hoover Dam he quickly turned around to face it.

"Thank you Al, thank you for a new life you have given me, I'll remember you always" said the newly transformed John before he turned away from Hoover Dam and started running again to find some transportation.

While everyone else went to Hoover Dam to either (A) find out what's wrong /(B) to just be nosy and have a look, no one noticed a small boy head to a nearby parking lot take one of the cars there and then both disappear down Highway 93, "next stop Kingman" said John

"**indeed All Spark" **replied the car and so begins the new life for John and the start of the D.M.K.

* * *

(A/N). I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but I couldn't think of what else to put in it and the Hall Family is making it's possibly their last appearances in the story. I still need some names to call some of the bots in the D.M.K. you can suggest transformer names from Gen 1, R.I.D., Armada, Energon & Cybertron. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Oh and Merry Christmas.


End file.
